


Összebújni

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Kudos: 1





	Összebújni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Snuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578688) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter). 



Nick elégedetten szívta be a levegőt és egy kicsit közelebb bújt. Kint már sötét volt, hideg és vizes, nyavalyásan szeles és esős egy éjszaka, de egyszer az életben ez Nicket nem érdekelte. Ő bent volt, melegen és kényelmesen.

Anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét az orrát közelebb fúrta a finom bőrbe, amin az arcát nyugtatta. A karok, amelyeket a teste köré voltak csavarodva egy kis fokot ölelték őt, és Nick elmosolyodott magában. Finoman még közelebb furakodott a kemény, izmos mellkashoz, amihez már eddig is tisztesen odakucorodott. A karok még egy kicsit szorosabban fogták. Nick puhán végigsimított a gyönyörű mellkason, le az erős karokon, az ínycsiklandozóan gyönyörűre kidolgozott bicepszen. A mellkasból egy nagyon finom morgás, talán inkább dorombolás szólalt meg.

Nick mosolya csak tovább nőtt. Amikor boldog és kényelmesen érzi magát, akkor egy Zauberbiest úgy bújik mint egy plüss mackó és úgy dorombol, akár egy kiscica. Vagy ez talán csak az ő biest-je volt...

Sean közelebb húzta magához a Grimmjét, melegségbe és közelségbe... úgy tűnt a mélyen elégedett Grimmek teljesen bújósak és imádni valók voltak. Talán csak az ő Grimmje.

Ki tudja...


End file.
